magical_campfandomcom-20200213-history
MC: Eric(a)'s Memories
Eric(a)'s Memories are a location within a sealed memory within Eric(a)'s mind. Accompanied by Wendy and a Gyaru version of Isabelle, they must collect four keys and fight Starheart in order to break the seal and recover their memories. Along the way, Wendy claims to remember her identity as Phyre. Layout Eric(a)'s Memories are split into four sections loosely based on the keys found there. At first, only the water section to the east is available. This dungeon also has a lot of traps, lime-coloured flames that cause damage to the party instead of monster encounters. This affects the party even if the debug switch is on. Water: To the Lake Door The water section of the Memories is partially covered in slime, much like in the Slime Palace, and inflicts the same damage. It is rather straight-forward; simply follow the path until the party meets a fork in the road. Going south leads to a large door, encapsulated by a force-field. Instead, go north. Interact with the three switches in each of the wings in the area, then go back through the teleporter and head south. A bridge will be down, allowing the party to enter the "mansion". Water: Meeting A Ghost Enter the second door from the right, where the party will meet Shelly, a ghost. She will explain what she can about her circumstances and offer to let you search for clues in her library. From here, there are several things to do, some of which are missable. The right section of the bottom bookcase contains a note that says "Right at the back", and the left section of the top bookcase contains the Infinite Water Bottle. Speaking to Shelly reveals lore on her past and of several locations. On the table to the right rests the Unknown Diary and the Encoded Letter; show the diary to Isabelle and the letter to Wendy for more information. Check the bed, and Shelly will open a door to let the party rest. Finally, checking the right side of the fireplace after reading the note in the bookcase reveals the Water Key. Do this last, as it ends the scene and causes Wendy and Isabelle to no longer be available to show items to. Be sure to rest in the third room from the right before exiting the mansion, taking a left to go through a now open secret passage heading to the main section. Fire: A Race Against Heat Use the Infinite Water Bottle on the flames in the western passage of the cross-roads to open a path to the fire section. Due to the heat, the party has 15 minutes to get through it and back before the heat overwhelms and kills them. Like the timer in the Research Base, this counter does not pause when fighting enemies, but does pause while using the pause menu. Even so, the path through is straight-forward enough that they should have no trouble getting through in time. Along the way, you will see treasure chests hidden along the path. Most of these contain common consumable items, but you can find a unique Dreamthread Ribbon to the north of the entrance in an area surrounded by wooden barricades. At the end of the path, the party will fight a Shining Dawn Bird. Defeating it will give the party the Fire Key and the Red-hot Lantern. Wind: The Mine Maze Go back to the main section, then go south; the Red-hot Lantern should activate, allowing the party to go forward. The mine is a maze of different paths. First, go right to heal the party. When walking around, listen to the wind - if it gets weaker, you are on the right path. By going south and then east, you will find a final fork. Go east first and check the treasure chest, it contains a new weapon which is determined by which girl Eric(a) likes the most (the possibilities are Alice, Natalie, or Veronica). Then go south and enter the grey cave. This area is completely devoid of sound, and the only saturated colours are the team and the enemies. Near the end is a bridge, which due to complications with Isabelle breaks down, causing everyone to fall. Wind: White Void After the disastrous bridge-crossing, your characters find themselves in a "void room", described as a reality between realities. An indeterminable light source paints the area perfectly white, yet it is nothing but an infinitely scrolling, flat plane. An argument ensues where Eric(a) and Isabelle throw accusations at each other, while Wendy tries to mediate, but fails. It is then accidentally revealed that this Isabelle is merely a memory, and she has difficulty coping with this reality. Apologies are given on all sides, and Wendy notices that Eric(a) underwent a random outfit transformation, an indication that Eric(a)'s sanity is starting to slip. After running around for a short while, Eric(a) can't find a way out, so Wendy offers doing meditation - since everything in this area is more or less connected to Eric(a)'s mental state, improving the same should help find a way out, and it does. Eric(a) gets +5 MDF while clearing their mind and then runs to the exit point. Wind: Rumoured Cult Finally back, Isabelle decides to rest at the bridge. Go east and up a long staircase. At the end waits a derelict small shrine with a dragon statue, which suddenly comes to life and starts accusing the party of being intruders and thieves. Wendy explains herself, and the statue determines that they are not lying and, for their honesty and good intentions, even rewards them with travel gifts. A gold and a silver chest appear, which contain the Magical Fan and Wind Key Key Items. The dragon statue instructs you to take the gifts and then be on the way to never come back. Back at the bridge, Isabelle calmed down and re-joins the group. Then head outside to the cross-roads once more. Earth: The Quaking City With the Magical Fan in hand, the remaining direction, north, can be accessed. After Eric(a) fails, Isabelle takes the fan and slashes the pillars blocking the way to pieces. After entering, an earthquake strikes a replica of Eric(a)'s hometown, and the frequent quakes seem to have left notable chaos and destruction. As you manage to go through the damaged back alleys, the party finally finds a shopping centre and goes inside. Earth: Trail of Blood Inside the shopping mall, a shooting seems to have happened, with a bloody trail (presumably the shooter's) going through it all and to the stairs. Take the stairs down to a closed door which demands a password. Going up instead leads into an office, where seemingly the shooter was stopped, then it was deserted. Cubicles and cracks in the floor form a sort of maze. Find a way to the top area and enter the boss' office. Access the computer and you will be given a password. Make sure to remember it or write it down, as you get only one chance to check it (the password is also randomised, as there are 10 possible options total). Go into the cellar and punch the password into the keypad to open the door, then go inside and face the seal. Earth: A star burning out Cramped into the small storage room is the seal to this mess. Eric(a) accuses him of being at fault for all this, which he partially denies - he is the one whose existence holds these memories together, but he did not implement them. That is the fault of some fairies. He is also very, very bored. Finally, he also accuses Wendy of being a witch, which causes her to be overcome with fear out of a dark realisation, then she immediatly flees the room. The seal can be asked a couple questions, but outside of silly advice such as "Watch more Stargate.", he does not say any important things. Although he does try to explain what he meant with fairies, calling them the "Fairies in Black" after a certain movie. Once you go outside, you find Wendy in a corner, crying. Eric(a) sits down so the two have a talk, where Wendy wonders if Eric(a) hates her. Confused, he denies and asks why - to which she says that she believes herself to be Phyre, and explains her reasoning. Whether it is true or not, all circumstancial evidence points to it, and the seal's accusation seems to have confirmed it. Eric(a) can give Wendy a hug, or not, with doing so improving various stats and a heartfelt apology of hers, as well as a thank you that Eric(a) is being such a good and trusting friend to her. Back in the room, the seal challenges the party to a battle because, since he will die anyway, he at least wants to go down with a new memory made. A fight ensues, where he reveals his real name, "Starheart", and uses various mental attacks. After the battle, his arms explode and he is grateful for the fight, before finally fading. Everything immediatly starts breaking down and Eric(a)'s true memory is shown. The Awful Truths Eric(a) finds themselves watching an old memory where a younger then-Eric is confronted by an awful guy named Joel. Joel drags Eric into a broken room while holding a pistol, and inside is a monstrous magico which drains the mental energies of people, turning them into zombies. After Joel explains that Eric is supposed to be its next meal, Isabelle appears and defeats the zombies, then the magico itself. Joel tries to shoot her, but she catches the bullet, stuns him, then rushes to Eric - only to say she believed he was dead. The cleaners, also known as "Fairies in Black" appear, congratulate Isabelle, then seal the civilians' memories (including Eric's), with Isabelle promising they will meet again later. After this, Eric(a) is brought to the white void once more. Check your inventory and see that the 4 keys and the other 3 advancing items degraded, with the keys having rusted and the remaining 3 having become mundane. Walk around until you find Shelly and Wendy. Confused, Eric(a) asks where Isabelle is, and it is revealed she dissipated as she was apparently the "key" to Starheart's "lock". Shelly herself then explains she can be useful and does not want to die (again). She offers providing knowledge and power to Wendy, with her only wish being that she can observe the journey Eric(a) undergoes without any interference from her or them. As she promises that it is not in any way dangerous, Eric(a) agrees and Wendy takes her in, only to undergo a rush of new knowledge, which she claims will take some time to properly process and sort. Finally, after the party is teleported out, Eric(a) tells Wendy to take her time as they can talk later. Eric(a) then stows the rusted keys away and decorates his side of the room with the now-mundane bottle, fan, and lantern as trophies. Clusters of magical energy become visible, which unlocks the skill Cutie Magic Transformation. Enemies Water Section * Blizzshark * Croctopus * Flyclops * Pirannja Fire Section * Berserker Crab * Flyclops * Hell Portal * Jack'o Lantern * Shining Dawn Bird Wind Section * Ether Drake * Legion * Mothman * Nisses Earth Section * Carrion Egg * Duneworm * Legion * Meoai * Starheart Treasure Water Section * 600 lumes (Chest to the right of slime in the third section) * 800 lumes (Chest on the path leading to the door) * 2x Fairy's Dust (Chest ahead of slime in the first section) (Chest on the path leading to the door) * Purple Crystal (Chest near the secret passage) * 2x White Crystal (Chest to the right of the first teleporter) (Chest in the middle wing of the lever area) Fire Section * 700 lumes (Chest in the left of the first section) * Dreamthread Ribbon (Chest in the upper right of the first section) * 2x Fairy's Dust (Chest in the top of the first section) (Chest in the bottom left corner of the second section) * Purple Crystal (Chest along the right wall of the second section) * 2x White Crystal (Chest in the upper left of the first section) (Chest in the right of the first section) Wind Section *700 lumes (Chest in the left path of the second section) *2x Lume Elixir (Chest in the dead end to the right of the first section) (Chest in the northern dead end in the third section) *Dreamforged Dagger/Marble Sceptre/Prismatic Whip (Chest on the right path of the third section, depends on relationship with Alice, Natalie, or Veronica) *Seal of Purity (Chest in the dead end to the left of the second section) *2x White Crystal (Chest on the right path of the second section) (Chest in the dead end to the left of the second section) Category:MC: Locations